Preggers
Preggers is the fourth episode of Glee's first season, and the fourth episode overall. It premiered on October 23, 2009. Kurt takes center stage when he tries out for the football team in order to impress his dad. Sandy and Sue join forces to carry out their plans for destroying the Glee Club by luring away a disillusioned Rachel, who quits when Will refuses to take back the solo from Tina. Meanwhile, Finn and Quinn's relationship is tested when they receive some life-changing news. The episode was rewritten by Jacob Lyons Plot The episode begins with Kurt recording a video of him dancing to Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) with Brittany and Tina, complete with a black unitard. The music is turned off halfway through the performance by Kurt's father, Burt. Burt questions a stunned Kurt about what he's doing and Kurt lies by saying that he is doing a new kind of exercise. Tina backs him up by saying that it's for football, and Brittany tells Burt that Kurt's on the football team as the kicker, much to Kurt's dismay. A suspicious Burt buys the story and asks Brittany and Tina if either of them are Kurt's girlfriend, to which Kurt tells Burt that he and Tina are "non-exclusive," having not told Burt that he is actually gay. Accepting the story, Burt allows them to continue with their "exercise," but not before he tells Kurt to get him a ticket to his first game, leaving Kurt with a problem. Terri is practicing Lamaze breathing with Will and her sister, Kendra. Kendra offers to show Will how to rub gas bubbles off Terri's stomach, but Terri tells them he can't because she's afraid he'll bruise the baby. When Will leaves to make Kendra and Terri BLT sandwiches, Terri reveals to Kendra that she is actually not pregnant. An emotional Terri reveals she lied because she thought the baby was the only thing keeping Will in their marriage and says she is going to tell Will the truth. Conniving Kendra stops her and tells her that dishonesty is what keeps the marriage secure and manipulates Terri to have her keep lying. When Terri asks her what they're going to do about the baby situation, Kendra assures her that they're going to have to find Terri a baby. Meanwhile, Alex is training, against his doctor's orders, though Quinn stops him. He tells Quinn not worry, believing she's worried to much about him. Quinn hugs him, and tells Alex, she's pregnant with Puck's child. Angry, Alex tells Quinn to find Puck, before he does. Quinn later begs, Alex not to hurt Puck. He makes the promise to her, but warns her to keep Puck away from him. Will walks into the teacher's lounge for lunch and spots Emma and Ken, but doesn't want to disturb them so he opts to find another spot. Since the place is packed, he gives in and joins them. Emma mentions that she was watching the local news the other day and says she saw Sue on the news channel with her very own segment, Sue's Corner. Will is in disbelief and questions why they'd give Sue her own segment only to be answered by Sue herself. Sue takes this time to brag about how great the ratings are, to which Will, Emma and Ken are not impressed. At rehearsals, Will is passing out sheet music for a song from the musical West Side Story. Rachel then notices that it's not in her key and Will explains that Tina will be singing the solo. Rachel does not take kindly to this and tells Will that she had made it clear that she's to claim all songs from West Side Story because she has a deep, personal connection with the lead character, Maria. She accuses Will of punishing her for all the trouble she's caused, but Will tells her that is not the case and says that she's being irrational. Rachel tells him that he's being unfair. Will then tells her that she's being unfair to Tina, but Rachel still does not listen and tells Will that Tina knows Rachel respects her and would agree that she's not ready to sing the role of Maria. Frustrated, Rachel storms out. Kurt asks Finn for a favor. On the football field, Finn gives Kurt advice on how to try-out for kicker. Kurt wants to warm-up with his dance music, but Finn warns him that it's not a good idea. Puck comes along and tells Finn that Kurt doesn't belong there. Ken calls in the football team for a huddle and ultimately fires their current kicker, giving Kurt the opportunity to "audition for the role of kicker." Despite the cynicism and laughs from the football team and Ken, Kurt manages to kick the ball perfectly between the goal post and Ken excitedly puts him on the team. Sue is visited by Mr. McClung, the station manager for WOHN-TV, who has fan mail for her. He tells Sue that he's concerned about her future because his daughter, who is a student at McKinley, has been telling him that a lot of the Cheerios have been defecting to the New Directions. He questions how Sue can win a National championship when she's losing all that talent. Finn meets up with Quinn, who is visibly upset, at her locker and asks her why she's giving him the silent treatment. Quinn then sobbingly reveals that she is pregnant with his child. Finn is confused as they had never had sex before, but Quinn reminds him of the time he prematurely ejaculated while they were making out in a hot tub and he accepts the story and is told Alex already knows. Finn starts freaking out as Quinn cries into his shoulder. Sue visits Sandy at his house where he tells Sue that he's completely happy with his unemployment life. Sue, however, sees through this and Sandy sobs that he's miserable. Sue then offers Sandy the school's arts administrator and full control over the arts programs. Sandy thinks it's impossible because Figgins wouldn't allow it, but Sue has already blackmailed him with an embarrassing, flight safety video. Sue then plots with Sandy about taking down glee club by stealing Rachel away. Sue then suggests having her audition for the school musical. Soon enough, Alex and Emma have their usual nephew-aunt conversation. Alex tells Emma that Quinn's pregnant, though the baby's not his. Emma questions Alex if Quinn's the girl he really likes. He comfirms her suspicion.